


Survivor

by LeeLeeMak



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLeeMak/pseuds/LeeLeeMak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," he said suddenly, grabbing a handful of the buttery snack. "This reminds me of you Cahills."</p><p>Amy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.</p><p>"You know, competing for a million dollars? Substitute in ultimate power."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ztannas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ztannas/gifts).



They sat on the couch, popcorn bowl the only thing between them. Dan and Atticus had fallen asleep long ago, as surprising as that sounded. They were watching recordings of Survivor; as much as Amy didn't really care about it, Jake seemed to adore it.  
  
"You know," he said suddenly, grabbing a handful of the buttery snack. "This reminds me of you Cahills."  
  
Amy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"You know, competing for a million dollars? Substitute in ultimate power."  
  
Amy scoffed. "That hunt is long over. We have made peace." She grimaced as one of the contestants brought down  knife on a poor chicken. "These people, however...."  
  
Jake chuckled. "They're much nicer to each other in the finale, trust me.”  
  
She wished Jake wanted to change to channel. She did not want to watch these people fight and bicker like she had. She already had enough trouble with the Easter Egg Hunts Jake insisted on bringing her to.  
  
But he continued to watch the show, shoveling popcorn into his mouth as he did so. She couldn’t understand how he -- or the majority of America, at that -- could be so entranced with such savagery. Sure, the people signed up for it. But it was awful. Forcing them to fend for themselves, forcing them to do physically demanding challenges in a weakened state. Jake hadn’t been through that. She had. Maybe that’s why she didn’t like this show and he did.  
  
Even when he was with them during the Vespers, he never had to suffer with being so weak. He didn’t know what it was like. To be so weak, to be so scared, to be so useless, to be so hated. He knew what it was like to be chased after Isabel Kabra, but he had no idea what the fear of her wanting you dead was. Amy nearly shivered at the thoughts.  
  
Jake didn’t noticed. He finished off their popcorn and settled down in his seat.  
  
Amy didn’t mind. In fact, she preferred him to not know about the fear she had gone through. It would only worry him, and he was already worried enough about her.  
  
She moved the empty popcorn bowl to the coffee table, then leaned over to lay on him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart. And something about tribal council.


End file.
